Leon Vargas
León Vargas ist arrogant und ein wenig eitel, hat aber eigentlich ein gutes Herz. Er ist ein Schüler in der Musikschule „Studio 21“ und hat ein großes künstlerisches Potential. León kommt aus einer wohlhabenden Familie und musste noch nie für sein Geld arbeiten. Sein schlechtestes Verhalten zeigt er immer in der Nähe seiner Freundin Ludmila Ferro. Als Ludmila sich in Tomás Heredia verliebt, will sich León an ihr rächen und verführt Violetta Castillo. Als er aber Violetta besser kennenlernt, verliebt er sich in sie und beide werden ein Paar. Durch die Beziehung wird er aufmerksam und nett gegenüber den anderen, wie zum Beispiel Maxi Ponte, Camila Torres, Francesca Caviglia und Brako. Sie freunden sich langsam alle an und machen zusammen Musik. Sie verstehen sich sehr gut, das passt wiederum Ludmila nicht, deshalb versucht sie seine Beziehung mit Violetta sowohl in der 1. Staffel als auch in der 2. Staffel zu sabotieren. Er trennt sich allerdings, als er merkt, dass Violetta noch immer in Tomás verliebt ist. Er reagiert sehr eifersüchtig, als Violetta mit Diego zusammen ist, und probiert sie immer wieder zurückzugewinnen. In der Staffel 2 hat er zunächst eine Beziehung mit Lara Jiménez. Als er aber erkennt, dass er Violetta immer noch liebt, trennt er sich von Lara. Danach geht er mit Violetta eine Beziehung ein. In der 3 Staffel sind er und Violetta ein Paar, aber kurze Zeit später macht er Schluss. Diego und er sind in der 3 Staffel sehr eng befreundet. Gery López und Alexander Clément Galán werden versuchen Leon und Vilu auseinander zubringen. Zum Schluss kommt er mit Violetta wieder zusammen. [[Datei:Violetta 2 und Leon Fast Kuss.jpeg|200px|thumb|'Einer von dem Leonetta momenten !!!']] Leonetta Violetta war am anfang eine neue Schülerin im Studio 21 (Jetzt On beat Studio). Vilu ging langsam weiter doch da kamen ein paar Typen mit Skateboards und hätten Violetta fast überfahren, wäre Leon aber nicht da gewesen. Leon rette Violetta vor den Skateboards und er hatte langsam Gefühle für Vilu endwickelt. Ihre Beziehung hatte mit einigen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, aber durch ihre große Liebe, die sie füreinander empfinden, kommen sie immer wieder zusammen. Wahre Liebe überwindet schließlich alle Hindernisse. 200px|thumb|Violetta und Leon küssen sich fast 200px|thumb|Er verliebt sich in Violetta Staffel 1 Am Anfang der Serie ,,Violetta,, war Leon mit der bösen Ludmila zusammen und sie hießen mit den anderen wie Natalie und Andres "Ludmila und co". Na klar war auch Leon sehr frech und gemein zu den meisten er wollte natürlich beliebt und mit dem anderen die beliebtesten im Studio sein . Doch als Leon Violetta sah, dachte er sich fiel mir ein Engel aus dem Himmel oder was ? Es war für Leon wie ein blitzschlag und Vilu veränderte Leon in einem Guten Menschen und hat mit Ludmila schluss gemacht und hängte lieber mit Maxi Camilla und Francesca und Violetta ab.200px|thumb|Lara und Leon Staffel 2 Leon hatte ein neues Hobby, Motorcross . Er ging auf einer Party wo auch andere waren und er sah Vilu wieder zum 2. Mal doch Violetta fiel ihr Schuh hin und es kam ein böser arroganter Junge namens Diego und Leon dachte sich wusste sie das er da ist ? Und Leon ging und war verärgert doch in Episode 11 oder 12 vertragen sich Violetta und Leon und sind ein Paar, doch Diego kam ins on Beat studio und er wollte Vilu auch haben . Diego und Violetta sollten in einer Show zusammen singen und da war Violetta gestürzt und Diego fing sie auf diego küsste Violetta und Leon sah zu. Diego schiebte die Schuld auf Violetta und Leon wollte die Beziehung mit Violetta beenden, doch er lernte ein cooles Mädchen namens Lara kennen und sie führten eine lange Beziehung. Doch als Leon bemerkte, dass er Violetta immer noch liebt und sie nicht vergessen kann, machte er mit Lara schluss und kam zum Ende der zweiten Staffel wieder mit Vilu zusammen. Violetta 2 Leon Vs. Diego.jpeg Trivia *Er und Diego werden in der dritten Staffel Beste Freunde. *Bisher ist er der einzige mexikanische Charakter in Violetta. *In Spanisch, wird sein Name León buchstabiert , und es bedeutet "Löwe". Es könnte der Grund sein, warum Ludmila ihm diesen Spitznamen gibt. *Er kann Gitarre, Klavier und Schlagzeug spielen. *Tomás ist sein erster wahrer Feind in der Serie. *,Er schreibt die Songs "Voy Por Ti" und "Entre Dos Mundos" in der Serie. *In Folge 11, erwähnte er, dass er offenbar Golf spielen kann. *Es wird in Folge 23 erwähnt, dass er allergisch auf Erdbeeren ist. *Er gibt zu, dass er noch nie Gefühle für Ludmila hatte. Das ist, warum die beiden offenbar nicht in der Nähe sind, auch wenn sie ein Paar waren. *Violetta ist das erste Mädchen, in das Leon sich verliebte und ist seine wahre Liebe. *Er erwähnte, dass er einen Hund hat, weil er einmal gesagt hat, dass sein Hund bessere Musikgeschmack als Maxi hat. *Er hasst Tomas und Diego, weil er spürt, dass diese ihm immer in den Weg kommen, und Violetta leiden lassen. *Naty beschreibt ihn als "gut aussehend". *Er ist in Violetta verliebt. *Er wird sehr leicht eifersüchtig. *Er wurde als einer der acht Kandidaten für die Reality-Show "Talente 21" gewählt, beschloss aber, es zu verlassen, so dass statt ihm Violetta später seinen Platz im Wettbewerb einnehmen konnte. *Er hat sich sehr verändert, seit er mit Violetta zusammen ist. *Er ist Teil der Band namens "All For You", mit Broadway, Napo, Andrés und Maxi. *Ludmila versucht, ihn zurück in den "alten Leon" zu verwandeln, nachdem er sich von Violetta trennt, aber er will nicht wieder der "alte Leon" sein. *Er versucht in der 2.Staffel Violetta mit Lara zu vergessen, was aber nicht funktioniert. *Er tröstet Naty in der 3.Staffel als Maxi mit Matilda zusammen ist und Naty darunter leidet. *In Folge 52 sagt Violetta ihm, dass sie das Wort "Liebe" nur mit ihm verbunden hat. Verbindungen *Violetta Castillo (Beziehung) *Ludmila Ferro (Ex-Beziehung) *Lara Jiménez (Ex-Beziehung) *Andrés Calixto (Bester Freund) *Maxi Ponte (Freunde) *Broduey Silva (Freunde) *Diego Hernandez (Freunde) *Gery López (Flirt) *Tomás Heredia (Feind) *Germán Castillo (Freundschaft) Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere